


the sun smiles over the garden now

by again



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/again/pseuds/again
Summary: "I swear it.""I swear it," I echoed.





	the sun smiles over the garden now

**Author's Note:**

> uhm, so like, the scene goes like this in my head, and it's been bugging me for days. kinda cheesy, but you know how it is with these guys. cheesy is worth it. 
> 
> a.k.a wow i love them so much what the fuck

“Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead.”  
**— Oscar Wilde**

**-**

Our hands interlaced above the prickling grass, colors blurring together as I saw his face beneath the sky, towering me with his shadow. I had never been safer.  
  
"Name one hero who was happy," I said, breathing in his scent. He smelled of the spring we had gone to to get cleaned.  
  
He contemplated this for a moment, even when he already knew the answer. "You can't," I finished.

"I can't," Patroclus' lids closed in rapidly, like dragonfly wings across the shrub, colors rushing to his warm cheeks. 

If only my words were enough to paint his beauty.  

I smoothed the brown hair behind his ear, before it sprang back up again. I smiled at this. This wasn't real, it couldn't. "I know, they never let you be famous and happy. I'll tell you a secret." 

He smiled, a little wistful, "Tell me."

_You are everything I have wished for every night when the light from the moon was so bright I could imagine I was beside it._

_Even before I knew what this is, and what I am capable of feeling, I've needed this like water. I pity the mortals, and the immortals for what they lack in their lives, to not have you in them._

"I'm going to be the first," I leaned so our foreheads touch, whispering, "swear it."

"Why me?"  
  
"Because you are the reason. Swear it."  
  
He stuttered, our faces plain and smooth and etched and vulnerable, like a fruit which skin had been recently peeled open, showing all the beauty and the taste it had been hiding. "I swear it."  
  
"I swear it," I echoed.  
  
He was on my right, on my left, center, under, and above, and inside me and everywhere in the middle. As I was inside him, and around every corner of his soul. I have given him the power to ruin me, as well as the power to heal me. I have given him everything, and he had given me a thousand of his everything. My beautiful, perfect, Patroclus.  
  
"I feel like I could eat the world raw," I said, resting my lids as he leaned down and caressed my neck with his nose.  
  
I felt like I could eat the whole world, swallow the sky, drink the ocean, and inhale the stars. I felt I could go to Mount Olympus myself and tell the gods, I am made of happiness, of insurmountable joy, of love, of pride, of contentment, of single breaths mingling between us trying to find their way back to our lungs.  
  
I felt myself drowning, deeper and deeper into this unnameable, incomprehensible, feeling. An emotion of which was more than love, more than me, more than the gods. More than adoration, more than my strength, more than the importance of all the heroes combined and all the lands laid out. A certainty that no one, nor nothing should ever take him away from me, as it was the other way around.  
  
For I am his, and his only. Until the end of time itself, the end of Fates, whenever that was. Until there was nothing left but ashes. For as long as he would have me.

  
  
The sound of a trumpet blared, shattering the images to dust. And my fingers started to sweat blood.

**Author's Note:**

> someone send a doctor cuz i can't recover
> 
> thank you for reading :")


End file.
